


ein Freundschaftsdienst

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Lucius kommt mit einer verzweifelten Bitte um Hilfe zu Severus. Denn wen fragt man um Hilfe in der Not, wenn nicht einen Freund?  "Er war ein Nichts... ein Niemand... Lucius konnte förmlich fühlen, wie alles unter seinen Fingern zerann. Er würde Alles verlieren- Alles"
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	ein Freundschaftsdienst

Snape zog die Jacke über den Kopf und warf sie aufs Bett, wo der weite schwarze Mantel schon lag. Ein Wink seiner Hand und man sah, dass es seine Totesserroben waren. Die silbernen Stickereien leuchteten düster im Licht. Er hatte die Sachen transfiguriert- für den Fall das jemand ihn doch sah, wie er Malfoy Manor betrat. Er zog sich ganz aus und warf auch diese Sachen auf das Bett. Er wusste das sich gleich die Hauselfen der Sachen annehmen würden, und sie gereinigt und gepflegt wieder bereitlegen. Dann betrat er das Badezimmer. Missmutig betrachtete er sich in dem grossen Spiegel dort. Natürlich hatte Lucius übergrosses Ego kein Problem mit Spiegeln, zudem dieser auch noch blendend aussah. Snape hätte gerne darauf verzichtet, sich im Spiegel zu sehen. Die Linien seines Gesichts harsch, hager, die Nase wie der Schnabel eines Raben. Sein Körper lang und schmal, fast dünn. Eine Landkarte unzähliger Narben unterschiedlichen Alters zierten Rücken und Oberkörper. Auf seinem linken Unterarm prangte das Dunkle Mal, schwarz und leblos. Er hoffte es würde so bleiben. Sein Herr hatte ihm nach vielen schlaflosen Nächten tatsächlich eine Pause gegönnt. Snape konnte nur hoffen, sein Herr blieb dabei, so launisch wie sich dieser in jüngerer Zeit zeigte.  
Abrupt drehte Snape sich weg und stieg unter die Dusche. Er duschte heiss und machte reichlich Gebrauch von den zahllosen duftenden Seifen. Er begann, sich zu entspannen, das erste Mal seit- Wochen? als er wohlriechend aus der Dusche kam. Er trocknete sich ab, dann wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften.  
Das war der Moment, den Lucius wählte, um einzutreten. Natürlich wusste er längst, dass sein Freund eingetroffen war, als Hausherr des Anwesens.  
Er lächelte, das höfliche Lächeln des Hausherrn, doch wirkte er angespannt. Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn. Doch war später noch genug Zeit, herauszufinden, was Lucius bekümmerte. Mit wenigen Schritten war Lucius bei ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Graue Augen sahen in schwarze, dann küsste Lucius ihn leidenschaftlich. Severus Hände wanderten wie Schlangen in Lucius Kleidung und fanden nackte Haut. Als beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, lösten sie sich voneinander. Lucius musterte Severus aufmerksam. Er sah die dunkel umschatteten Augen, und auch das er dünner war als zuvor. Sein Haar hing ihm noch feucht ins Gesicht, die Augen funkelten düster. Severus war nicht schön, doch hatte er etwas wildes, ungezähmtes an sich. Etwas, das Lucius liebte. Mit einem Griff löste er das Handtuch um Severus Hüften und liess es achtlos fallen. Lucius Augen weiteten sich, und er leckte sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, als er Severus schon stehendes Glied betrachtete. Für einen Mann seiner Statur war er sehr gut bestückt. Lucius Körper schien zu vibrieren bei dem Anblick. Er liess sich auf die Knie fallen. Mit beiden Händen glitt er über die Innenseiten von Severus Oberschenkel, bis er im Schritt angekommen war. Die eine Hand griff um Severus Glied, die andere wanderte weiter, ertastete die Hoden. Mit der Zunge leckte Lucius die Unterseite von Severus Glied. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen belohnte ihn. Severus Hände lagen auf seinem Kopf, lösten seinen Zopf, fuhren durch die schönen langen bloden Haare, während er Lucius Zuwendungen genoss. Lucius nahm Severus Glied in den Mund, seine zweite Hand wanderte quälend langsam über die Hoden nach hinten, ein Finger strich keck über Severus Anus, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und stöhnte vor Genuss. Die Beherrschung fast verlierend, schob Severus sich noch tiefer in Lucius Mund. Nur ein Moment, einen köstlichen Moment…. Dann atmete er tief durch, ergriff Lucius Schultern, der innehielt und sein Glied freigab. Severus atmete scharf ein. Dann zog er Lucius hoch. Mit geschickten Händen half er Lucius sich zu entkleiden. Es war wie ein Tanz, den sie lange geübt hatten. Dann schob er ihn zum Bett, beide fielen sie darauf. Heftig küssten sie sich, genossen das Gefühl nackter Haut an nackter Haut. Einige Male wechselten sie die Position, bis Lucius auf dem Rücken lag, seine gespreizten Beine zogen Severus nahe an sich, er fühlte dessen hartes Glied auf seiner Haut. Noch einmal küssten sie sich, schmeckten sich, wie man guten Wein schmeckt. Dann lösten sie sich, Severus richtete sich etwas auf. Er betrachtete Lucius, die prächtigen langen blonden Haare auf dem Bett ausgebreitet, seine helle Haut und sein ebenmässiges, schönes Gesicht, das für den Moment jede Arroganz verloren hatte. In den sonst oft so kühlen grauen Augen nun nur noch eine Art Hunger, pures Verlangen. Lucius konnte jeden-jede haben, doch offensichtlich wollte er ihn… Severus lächelte ein düsteres Lächeln. Er schob Lucius Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander. Mit einem angefeuchteten Finger, dann zwei, testete er Lucius und fand ihn bereit. Lucius Augen beobachteten ihn, verlangend und ungeduldig. Es war ihm solange her, das Severus ihn gehabt hatte, und er brauchte ihn. Ohne weiteres Zögern drang Severus hartes Glied in ihn ein, der kurze Schmerz wurde abgelöst von dessen Hitze und dem unglaublichen Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins. Lucius schloss die Augen, als Severus sich in ihm bewegte, seine Tiefen auslotete. Lucius griff nach seinen Pobacken, ihn eng an sich ziehend, sicher, dass man die Spuren seiner Fingernägel noch eine Weile sähe. Sev spürte den leisen Schmerz, und beantworte ihn, indem er sich bis zum letzten in ihn presste. Sein Atem ging schwer im Bemühen, die Kontrolle noch nicht zu verlieren. Als er an seine Grenzen stiess, zog er sich heraus, nur um direkt wieder in Lucius zu stossen, der sich ihm entgegenschob und leise aufschrie. „Gib mir mehr…davon“. Noch einmal und noch einmal, bis Severus sich seiner Begierde überliess und hart und schneller in ihn stiess, leise stöhnend, während Lucius Schreie der Lust lauter wurden, er gab sich keinerlei Mühe es zu unterdrücken. Mit geschlossenen Augen war er nur Gefühl, Hitze, Enge. Erst kurz vor beider Höhepunkt öffnete er die Augen, und versank in Severus schwarzen Augen, die nun nicht mehr kalt waren, sondern so voller Glut und Leidenschaft. Mit einigen harten Stössen kam er zum Höhepunkt, seinen Samen heiss in Lucius hinterlassend, der jeden Moment davon liebte. Severus liess sich auf ihn fallen, schwer atmend, befriedigt und im Frieden mit sich.  
Als das erste Licht ins Zimmer fiel, erwachte Severus. Lucius lag neben ihm, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und betrachtete ihn. Seine Stirn war nachdenklich gerunzelt. Severus reckte sich behaglich. Dann richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich mittels ein paar Kissen an die reich geschnitzte Stirn des Bettes. Er griff nach Lucius und zog ihn in seine Arme. Sie teilten einen zärtlichen Kuss, bevor Lucius sich in Severus Umarmung schmiegte. Nach einer ganzen Weile brach Severus das Schweigen. „Was ist?“ fragte er kurz und knapp. Lucius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, der Severus etwas verwunderte. Der Blick hatte verunsichert gewirkt, ungewöhnlich bei Lucius, Spross einer alten Adelsfamilie. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Narcissa, bevor ich zu dir kam, gestern Abend. Ein…unangenehmes Gespräch“. Severus zog Lucius noch näher, seine Hände strichen beruhigend, bestärkend über Lucius Schultern und Nacken. Er spürte Lucius Gesäss deutlich in seinem Schritt, doch gab es jetzt wichtigeres. „Wir…sie..“ Lucius atmete tief durch. „Sie wird einfach nicht schwanger. Du weisst, wie es ist. Ich verliere alles, wenn ich keinen Erben habe“. Snape wusste Bescheid. Ein offenes Geheimnis war auch, dass Frauen der alteingesessenen sogenannten Reinblüter dank systematischer Inzucht über Jahrhunderte oft unfruchtbar waren. „Habt ihr einen Heiler befragt?“. Lucius nickte. „Natürlich. Er hat gesagt, das Narcissa empfangen kann, es aber eventuell Zeit braucht. Und er ihr nur eine einzige Schwangerschaft empfiehlt“. „Und du?“ Lucius errötete leicht. „Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit häufiger ins Bett gezerrt als ihr lieb ist. Und nein, ich habe keine Erektionsprobleme“. Severus schnaubte amüsiert. „Das wäre mir wohl auch aufgefallen“. Könntest du… ich meine, als Tränkemeister…gibt es etwas das du ihr geben kannst? Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein“. „Freunde sind dazu da, sich zu helfen, Lucius. Lass mich darüber nachdenken“. „Natürlich“.  
Narcissa hielt das simple Tränkefläschchen in der Hand, als sei es Gold. Und das war es auch. Irgendwie. „Narcissa. Wenn Du dies hier nimmst, und schläfst mit einem zeugungsfähigen Mann, wirst du sicher seinen Sohn tragen. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Zu mehr als Eurem Erben kann ich Euch nicht verhelfen“ sagte Snape, mit etwas wie Bedauern in der Stimme. Narcissa kam näher und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund Severus“ sie lächelte warm.

Der Mann hatte die Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, so dass niemand ihn erkannte. Seine Gedanken rasten… sein ganzen Leben schien in Scherben zu liegen. Alles dahin… er war ein Nichts. Ein Niemand. Er hörte es, das höhnisches Lachen seines Vaters in seinem Kopf und es schauderte ihn. „…es tut mir leid Mr. …. Aber auch wenn sie eine Erektion bekommen, sie sind nicht zeugungsfähig. Bei ihrer Gattin besteht eine geringe Hoffnung das sie einmal ein Kind austrägt. Aber nicht von ihnen. Es tut mir leid“. Viel Geld wechselte den Besitzer, das Schweigen garantierend. Unter der Kapuze, umrahmt von blonden Haaren, das schöne, für einen Mann fast zu schöne Gesicht Lucius Malfoys. Er war am Boden zerstört.

„Ich kann das nicht, Lucius. Und ich will das nicht. Ich kann doch nicht mit der Frau meines Freundes schlafen…“ Lucius lächelte schief. „Natürlich kannst du das. Mit meinem, gar mit ihrem Einverständnis“ Severus blasses Gesicht war bleich. „Und was ist, wenn Euer Kind dann aussieht wie ich?“ Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wird er nicht. Du weisst genau, das wir das zumindest verhindern können. Er wird aussehen wie mein Sohn. Niemand wird es erfahren. Wen soll ich denn fragen, wenn nicht meinen besten Freund??“ Severus wand sich unbehaglich. „Was ist wenn ich auch nicht… zeugungsfähig bin?“ Severus ergriff den letzten Strohhalm. Lucius schwieg. Doch ein verdächtiges Funkeln in seinen Augen liess Severus auffahren. „Sag mal..“ „Du bist zeugungsfähig“. Severus war bei ihm und packte ihn unsanft am Kragen, seine schwarzen Augen funkelten. „WIE??!“ raunzte er Lucius an, der Griff wurde härter. „WIE??!“ Lucius schnappte nach Luft doch lächelte er trotzdem listig. „Ich habe es untersuchen lassen“. Snapes Finger öffneten sich, wortlos und wütend starrte er Lucius an. Diesen Moment ergriff Lucius, der ihn packte und Snape küsste, der ihn bloss mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte bis Lucius den Kuss unterbrach. „Schau nicht so entsetzt. Ich habe Deinen Samen untersuchen lassen. Es war für mich nicht schwer, genug zu bekommen“. Severus ging zum nächsten Sessel und liess sich schwer hineinfallen. „Schön und gut. Trotzdem werde ich nicht…“ „Bitte…“ Lucius Stimme war leise. Sein Gesicht zeigte nun gänzlich seine Verzweiflung. „Bitte… ich bin ein Nichts. Ohne Erben. Ich werde…wir werden Alles…Alles verlieren“. Severus schwieg. Er starrte in Lucius verzweifeltes Gesicht, jeder Stolz, jede Arroganz war verflogen. Das Schweigen zog sich bis es den ganzen Raum einnahm. Selbst das Kaminfeuer schien zu verstummen. „Severus…“ es war ein Flüstern. Severus nickte, kurz und knapp. „ja“ flüsterte er leise. Lucius Gesicht erhellte sich. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen!“. Severus stützte den Kopf in seine Hände, so dass die Haare sein Gesicht verbargen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er zugestimmt hatte. Doch er wusste auch, dass er es Lucius einfach nicht abschlagen konnte.

Der Raum war dunkel. Severus Augen waren verbunden. So konnte er nicht einmal Schemen erkennen. Am liebsten wäre er geflüchtet. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte so viel getan, soviel unverzeihliches, undenkbares. Doch das hier, war anders… „wir haben auf dich gewartet, Liebster“ flüsterte Lucius aus der Nähe. Severus stand mitten im Raum, bevor ihn jemand sanft auf den Mund küsste. Erst sanft, dann fordernd, bis er den Mund öffnete, eine Zunge ihn erkundete. Lucius Hände machten sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen. Geschickt trotz der Dunkelheit öffnete er das Hemd und zog es Snape aus. Ihn noch in ihrem atemlosen, heissen Kuss haltend, fuhren heisse Hände über seinen vernarbten Rücken. Er entliess ihn aus dem Kuss, dann bückte er sich, um intensiv an Severus Brustwarzen zu lecken und zu knabbern, was Severus ein scharfes Luftholen entlockte. Lucius lachte leise. Seine Hände öffneten derweil Severus Hose. Finger berührten wie zufällig Severus hart werdendes Glied, als er die Hose ganz öffnete und zu Boden gleiten liess. Severus empfand leichten Schwindel, gemischt mit dem ungewohnten Gefühl, ausgeliefert zu sein, ohne Einfluss. Ohne Ablenkung anderer Sinneseindrücke, fühlte er sich und seine Gedanken wie auf Wolken schwebend. Lucius half ihm aus der Hose. „Knie nieder“ flüsterte Lucius ganz leise. Severus kniete auf dem luxuriösen Teppichboden. Plötzlich war Lucius hinter ihm, umarmte ihn von hinten. Lucius heisses Glied streifte ihn. Lucius küsste ihn in den Nacken, fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Severus spürte das da auch jemand vor ihm war, er spürte den Atem. Lucius Hände wanderten nach unten und schoben ihm die Beine auseinander. Eine Hand legte sich zwischen seine Beine, knetete sacht seinen Hodensack, was Snape seufzen liess und strich über seine Gesässspalte, umkreiste seine Öffnung. Severus stöhnte erregt und erwartungsvoll, liess seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Lucius Schultern fallen. Lucius Hand blieb auf seinem Gesäss liegen, während die andere Severus Kopf heranzog, Lucius ihn von hinten küsste. Severus bog den Rücken durch, überliess sich den vertrauten Händen. Er war wie Wachs in seinen Händen, und jeder klare Gedanke ausser sein Begehren war verschwunden. In diesem Moment spürte er kleinere, zartere Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Sie strichen über seine Brustwarzen, glitten tiefer, über seine Flanken, in seinen Schritt. Die kleine geübte Hand legte sich zart um seinen schon harten Schaft, die andere legte sich sanft um seine Hoden, was wie ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper fuhr. Das Stöhnen wurde von Lucius Mund erstickt, der immer noch auf Seinem lag. Die kleinen Hände blieben dort liegen, als ob sie dort hingehörten. Lucius entliess ihn aus dem Kuss, so dass Severus nach Luft schnappen konnte. Gleichzeitig spürte Severus Lucius nun kühle und feuchte Finger, die geübt in ihn eindrangen. Severus Kopf blieb im Nacken, seine Beine glitten weiter auseinander, während Lucius Finger sein Inneres erkundeten, seine Öffnung weiteten. Severus Glied zuckte erwartungsvoll, weiterhin gehalten von dieser warmen, zarten Hand, was seine Erregung noch förderte. Sein Atem ging schneller und er seufzte leise. Er hörte leises Lachen einer Frau vor sich. Er roch ihr Parfüm, und sie bedachte ihn mit zärtlichen Küssen entlang seine Schlüsselbeins. Im gleichen Moment gesellte sich ein dritter Finger zu den zweien, langsam begannen sie einen quälend langsamen Rhythmus, drangen in Severus nun gut geweitete Öffnung hinein und wieder heraus. „Gib mir……gib mir mehr“ krächzte Severus mühsam. „Geduld, Geduld“ sagte Lucius leise. Narcissas Küsse waren tiefer gewandert, sie setzte einen Kuss auf Severus Nabel, während sie seinen Schaft sacht quetschte und Severus Hoden in ihrer warmen Hand wiegte. „Oh…“ ächzte dieser und spürte eine Fingerspitze auf der Spitze seines Glieds, spürte die Feuchtigkeit dort. „Lucius?“ murmelte Narcissa. Ihre Hände verschwanden für einen Moment, durch einen bedauernden Laut Severus kommentiert. „Warte, Liebster“ flüsterte sie. Auch Lucius Finger zogen sich zurück. Geschickt half er Severus, sich zwischen Narcissas Beinen zu plazieren, die nun auf dem Rücken lag, Beine gespreizt. Schemenhaft erkannte sie Severus. Sie griff nach Severus harten Glied und plazierte es richtig, langsam drang Severus in sie ein, sein Atem ging hart und keuchend. Er verhielt vorsichtig, etwas unsicher, sie spürte sein Zögern. Sie sah Lucius schemenhaft in seinem Rücken, und spürte, wie Severus weiter in sie drang, weil Lucius sich von hinten in ihn schob. Severus unterdrückter, heller Schrei hallte durch den Raum, während Narcissa leise stöhnte. Severus stemmte sich gegen den Druck, den Lucius hinter und in ihm machte, er hatte Angst Narcissa zu zerquetschen. Doch das Erlebnis, mit beiden gleichzeitig intim zu sein, erregte ein unvergleichliches Gefühl von Ekstase in seinem entflammten Körper. Es war ihm unerträglich schwer, in diesem Meer von Gefühlen nicht einfach jede Kontrolle abzugeben, sich treiben zu lassen, auf den Wellen der Lust. Lucius hielt seine Hüften mit eisernem Griff gepackt. Zusammen mit Severus, fast wie eins, bauten sie einen Rhythmus auf, Severus hörte Narcissas helles Stöhnen, als er sich herauszog und in sie drang, immer und immer wieder. Jeder Muskel in Severus Körper war gespannt. Er würde es nicht lange aushalten bis zum Höhepunkt unter dieser unglaublichen Stimulation. Die ganze Zeit blieb Lucius in ihm, bewegte sich wenig und weckte doch ein Inferno in Severus, der keuchte und stöhnte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in Flammen stünde, Narcissas Hitze und Lucius in ihm raubte ihm nahezu den Verstand. Narcissa griff nach ihm, doch pinnte er ihre Hände mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf fest. Jede weitere Berührung war eine zuviel. Schneller und schneller stiess er tief in sie, synchron mit Lucius in sich, bis dieser ihn in die Schulter biss. Severus schrie laut auf- es war wie eine Befreiung und er entlud seinen Samen in heftigen Zuckungen in Narcissa. Als er aus ihr herausrutschte, blieb sie schwer atmend liegen. Lucius hielt Severus mit eisernem Griff gepackt, dann kam er auf die Knie, auch Severus auf die Knie und alle viere zwingend. Beide atmeten schwer. Nur schemenhaft sah Narcissa beide Männer und sie wünschte sich, mehr zu sehen. Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch, doch Severus Augen waren noch immer verbunden und Lucius schien es nicht zu kümmern. Die Haare beider Männer klebten ihnen am Kopf, ihre Körper glänzten vor Schweiss. Sie konnte die Abdrücke von Lucius Händen auf Severus Haut sehen, wo er ihn noch immer mit hartem Griff gepackt hielt. Severus liess den Kopf hängen, Schweiss tropfte ihm aus dem Gesicht auf den Boden, Lucius war bis zum Heft in ihn versenkt. Er hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelegt, als er seine Hüften bewegte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesicht reine Ekstase. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war gespannt. Narcissa leckte sich über die Lippen ob des erregenden Bildes, das beide Männer ihr boten. Ein schwerer Geruch nach Schweiss und Sex lag in der Luft. In diesem Moment zog Lucius sich fast heraus, um wieder in Severus zu stossen, der den Kopf in den Nacken warf und aufschrie. Lucius ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als er wieder und wieder in Severus stiess, hart, tief, das dessen Körper erbebte, er sich ihm entgegenstemmte um auf allen vieren zu bleiben. Die Stille des Raumes war erfüllt von dem Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, Lucius Keuchen, und Severus heiseren, gepressten Schreien. Die Ekstase auf beider Gesicht hielt Narcissas Blick wie gebannt. Sie war etwas froh, das Lucius diese Härte nie gezeigt hatte, wenn er mit ihr geschlafen hatte… doch schien Severus es zu geniessen. Endlich, endlich kam auch Lucius zum Höhepunkt. Mit einem leisen triumphierenden Schrei kam er in Severus, wobei er ihn noch einmal in die Schulter biss, die Abdrücke neben denen von vorhin. Dann rutschte Lucius aus ihm heraus und liess sich nach hinten auf den Rücken fallend, schwer atmend. Severus liess sich fallen, wo er gekniet hatte. Narcissa kroch an ihn heran und nahm den schwer atmenden Severus in die Arme, der es reglos geschehen liess. Als er die Augen öffnete, schenkte sie ihm einen sanften, zärtlichen Kuss. Wenn es gelungen war, hatte er sie gerettet. Ihre Ehe, ihren Status. Sie würde es ihm niemals danken können, hatte er ihr den Sohn geschenkt, den sie so dringend brauchten.  
Lucius lag schwer atmend, mit geschlossenen Augen. Es nagte an ihm. Nur Severus würde er es verzeihen können, das er seiner Frau schenkte, was er selbst nicht konnte. Nur ihm…

Vier Personen standen zusammen in einem Kreis. Severus Snape, in dunklen Roben, die Totesserroben sehr ähnlich sahen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst, doch nicht kalt. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, er wirkte übermüdet, seine Wangen hohl. Lucius Malfoy, das blonde Haar in einem perfekten Zopf zurückgenommen, in teuren Brokatroben, die seine Figur perfekt umschmeichelten. Und Narcissa Malfoy, ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, ein seltsames Leuchten auf ihrem Gesicht, das man von ihr nicht kannte. Der vierte war Lucius Anwalt. Doch der Mann hatte viele Begabungen.  
„Sie alle wissen, das dieser Schwur ein Leben lang bindend ist? Unabhängig was noch passiert und ungeachtet sonstiger Loyalitäten und Verpflichtungen?“ Die drei nickten. „Gut“. Der Blick des Mannes fiel auf Narcissa, dann auf Snape. Erst wirkte er verwundert, dann lächelte er, als sei ihm eine Erkenntnis gekommen. Lucius warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Der Mann lächelte immer noch, nun beruhigend. „Ich bin zum Schweigen verpflichtet, wie sie wissen, Mr.Malfoy. Fangen wir an?“ Lucius nickte. Severus trat zwischen Lucius und Narcissa. Jeder streckte einen Arm aus, sie legten ihre Hände aufeinander. „Dieser Mann hier, Severus Snape, hat ab sofort das Recht eines vollgültigen Familienmitglieds, als sei er von meinem Fleisch und Blut. Er hat jederzeit das Recht auf einen Platz unter unserem Dach, zu Essen, ein Bett und was auch immer er sonst begehrt. Kein Wunsch den er äussert, wird ihm abgeschlagen werden, ungeachtet welcher Art“ sprach Lucius. Narcissa lächelte und sah Severus an, dem Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Der Anwalt schwang den Zauberstab, der alle drei Hände mit einer leuchtenden magischen Fessel verband. Für einen Moment erhellte das Leuchten ihre Gesichter. Dann verschwand es und hinterliess dünne, schon verschorfte Narben.


End file.
